Une Nuit Parmi Tant D'autres
by Iokay
Summary: Je jetais autour de moi des coups d'oeil désespérés, les yeux embués. Comme si je cherchais de l'aide inconsciemment. Imaginant plus loin tapis dans les ombres des héros silencieux qui n'attendraient que le bon moment... (Univers 2003/2k14)


_J'ai rêvé des tortues cette nuit. C'est pas une blague._

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais un d'eux aussi précis. Du coup, en me réveillant, j'ai profité que ce soit encore frais dans ma tête pour m'en inspirer pour un petit OS rédigé en 47 minutes très précisément. J'ai mis plus de temps à chercher le titre de cet OS qu'à l'écrire.  
Pour cet OS, j'ai décidé d'écrire à la première personne puisque le rêve que j'ai fait était à la première personne.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite je l'espère une bonne lecture._

 _NB : Première fiction de 2016 ! Yay !_

* * *

 **UNE NUIT PARMI TANT D'AUTRES**

* * *

Je croyais vivre un cauchemar.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi. Dans ma tête, c'était le chaos absolu. Tout ce que je voyais autour de moi était un amoncellement de déchets en tout genre : un tableau glauque à souhaits, comme une pile de jouets qu'un bébé géant aurait maltraité puis disposé en tas pour les rassembler ici, dans son cimetière personnelle. Des montagnes de déchets bleutées par la lumière de la lune nous entouraient et nous étouffaient, tant que j'en eus des nausées. L'endroit était si sale et si nauséabond que je n'avais presque pas l'impression d'être en extérieur : le sol que je foulais était une terre ocre jaunâtre, comme du gravier imprégné de substances chimiques, comme l'intérieur d'un garage particulièrement sinistre, et pas le moindre brin de vent ne pouvait percer la puanteur de ce milieu.  
Bien qu'il fut nuit noire, j'avais terriblement chaud. De la sueur imbibait mon front pulsant et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Des mains noires et gantées enserraient mes articulations pour empêcher tout mouvement et me forçaient à circuler entre les déchets, me traînant ainsi sur la terre sale, me houspillant de temps à autres dans des injonctions brutales lorsqu'ils jugeaient que je n'avançais pas assez vite.  
J'étais terrifiée. Vraiment. Comme un oiseau que l'on venait de capturer pour le mettre en cage. Et comme un oiseau terrifié, je voulus battre des bras et des pieds pour chercher à me libérer de l'emprise des hommes qui m'avaient sous leur contrôle. Mais je pus à peine bouger et je les sentis resserrer leur prise sur mes bras, m'arrachant des hoquets de douleur.

Brutalement, les trois hommes qui me maintenaient me forcèrent à m'agenouiller. Mes genoux crièrent de douleur au choc brutal avec le sol et je retins à peine un sanglot, épouvantée. Craignant ce que l'on allait me faire, le coeur vibrant presque tant il battait fort, je relevai aussitôt la tête. Devant moi une silhouette imposante que je ne pus détailler qu'en ombre chinoise. Il faisait très sombre dans ce coin de la décharge. Et si c'était un homme que j'avais devant moi, à cet instant, il ne me parut que comme un monstre que je voulais fuir à tout prix.  
Je jetais autour de moi des coups d'oeil désespérés, les yeux embués. Comme si je cherchais de l'aide inconsciemment. Imaginant plus loin tapis dans les ombres des héros silencieux qui n'attendraient que le bon moment. Ma panique put telle que par moments je croyais voir des yeux se cligner et des reflets apparaître juste assez de temps pour créer en moi un fol espoir qui s'évanouirait la seconde d'après.  
Sans avoir plus le temps de me livrer à ces divagations, la silhouette devant moi s'approcha d'un pas. Une lame argentée sugit soudain de l'obscurité de sa silhouette, comme s'il l'extirpait d'un manteau et bientôt, je sentis son contact froid contre ma gorge.

 _\- ...où sont-ils ?_

Cette seule voix eut le pouvoir de me glacer le sang. Je le sentis s'arrêter de couler dans mes veines et se cristalliser car d'un coup, j'eus horriblement froid et ma vision se floutait comme si j'allais tourner de l'oeil. J'avais peur. Si peur que je me fichais complètement de sa question que je ne comprenais pas, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il pouvait ben parler. Si peur que j'aurais pu m'évanouir pour fuir cette réalité qui était trop insupportable pour moi. C'est lâche, je sais. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Pourtant, paradoxalement, j'avais si peur que mon esprit se força à se maintenir éveillé. Mes lèvres tremblèrent tant que mes dents claquaient alors que la lame s'appuyait douloureusement contre ma veine qui palpitait de plus en plus vite comme si elle menaçait d'éclater...

J'étais morte. Dans tous les cas. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

Alors que je sentais le sang commencer à couler de ma gorge, le silence lourd qui pesait autour de moi fut brisé par une voix amusée et fluette, nous faisant aussitôt faire volte-face.

 _\- Cheeeeese !_ disait cette voix.

Avant même que nous ayons pu comprendre quoique ce soit, un flash blanc et éblouissant nous aveugla dans un "clic" sonore.  
Complètement égarée, je crus un instant être morte lorsqu'une deuxième voix, bien plus grave, imposante et très impérative retentit à mes oreilles.

 _\- Raph ! Maintenant !_

Ce fut le flou total. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à qui appartenaient ces voix ni qui était ce "Raph" mais, une seconde d'après, j'entends en réponse une sorte de grognement lourd et éraillé semblable à un cri de guerre. Je sentis qu'on me jeta violemment au sol et mes paumes s'éraflèrent méchamment en rencontrant la terre alors qu'au-dessus de moi se livrait une véritable bataille. Complètement terrifiée et perdue, le nez dans la poussière, bien que ma vue revenait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le blanc s'évaporait de ma rétine, je refusais à me relever, refusant de voir ce qui m'entourait. Des sons d'armes blanches fendant l'air, s'entrechoquant, des os qui craquaient, des cris de peur, de rage, de douleur...des rires parfois, étrangement joyeux. Impuissante, je ne pus qu'attendre, prostrée contre le sol.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le silence fut à peu près revenu, je relevai faiblement la tête pour tout regarder autour de moi. Tous mes assaillants se trouvaient au sol, immobiles ou gémissant de douleur.  
J'en restais bouche bée.

C'est alors qu'une main se tendit vers moi.  
Une main verte.  
A trois doigts.  
Trois doigts longs, énormes, à la peau écailleuse et abîmée.  
Mais une main bienveillante...voire rassurante.

Sans voir à qui appartenait cette main si étrange, je levai mon bras et enfouis ma petite main au creux de la sienne si imposante, en quête désespérée d'aide, de réconfort après cette expérience traumatisante... Je sentis le propriétaire de cette main sursauter à mon contact, comme s'il était surpris que j'accepte son invitation. Ses grands doigts qui à eux seuls faisaient la taille de ma main se refermèrent tendrement sur elle avec une délicatesse qui me surprit et qui me réconforta aussitôt, après la rudesse avec laquelle on m'avait traitée quelques instants plus tôt. Sans aucune difficulté, il me tira légèrement à lui et je fus remise sur pieds, levant aussitôt les yeux pour observer mon étrange gentleman, clignant des yeux.  
J'eus beaucoup de mal à décrire son visage à cause des ombres, néanmoins, du peu que j'en vis, il n'était pas humain. Pas de relief pour le nez, selon deux narines suffisamment écartées pour qu'il en paraisse mignon... Une grande bouche aux lèvres charnues et luisantes qui paraissaient presque violacées et esquissant un sourire timide. Un masque violet noué au niveau des yeux et dont les pans me parurent délicieusement indigo à la lumière de la nuit, flottant sur ses épaules comme les pans de la cape d'un super-héros. Et à travers les verres de lunettes énormes et quelques peu démodées rafistolées au papier adhésif, deux yeux...deux grands yeux noisette aux reflets verts qui m'observaient tant et si bien que je m'en sentis presque mal à l'aise. Dans son regard très expressif et que je devinais très intelligent, presque humain, je voyais tant de choses...de la bienveillance, de la politesse...et presque de la peur...  
Je compris directement qu'il craignait que je m'effraie de son apparence. Peut-être qu'effectivement son apparence prêtait à faire peur : il était très grand, me dépassait et de loin. La peau verte et écailleuse qui recouvrait ses muscles saillants et crispés ainsi que son visage pourrait presque le faire passer pour un dragon s'il n'avait pas ces plaques dorées et abîmées qui protégeait son torse...Il ressemblait...à une tortue à vrai dire. Une tortue géante vêtu à la taille d'une armure bleutée qu'il semblait avoir récupéré dans cette même décharge et chargé de centaines de fils électriques qui pendouillaient sur son torse jusque sur son dos étrangement bombé... Je crus un instant qu'il était bossu jusqu'à ce que je remarque la consistance dure et brunâtre de cette "bosse" qui ressemblait fortement à une carapace et confirma mes doutes.  
Et malgré toutes les difformités que j'apercevais à travers le calque des ombres, pas une fois en tête ne me vint le mot "monstre". Non, c'était mon "sauveur". Du moins un de mes sauveurs. Et cela, je le devina lorsqu'il me parla, me faisant découvrir sa voix qui n'était aucune de celles que j'avais entendu précédemment.

 _\- Je te donne la photo tout à l'heure si tu veux,_ me dit le mutant avec un petit rire amusé, comme s'il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Clignant des yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête, le plus que je pouvais, très impressionnée par cette présence surnaturelle juste en face de moi et dont je sentais le souffle encore chaud du combat qu'il venait de mener. Il portait tellement d'accessoires sur lui qu'il était impossible de tout décrire en un seul coup d'oeil, que ce soient les écouteurs turquoise qu'il portait autour du cou ou bien le petit micro qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres, néanmoins je remarquai le petit objectif perché sur une sorte de tige métallique qui dépassait de derrière tout le bazar technologique qu'il semblait porter sur son dos. Je compris aussitôt que c'était lui qui était à l'origine du flash qui avait permis mon sauvetage et que c'était de cela dont il parlait. Très surprise par sa petite réplique et ce sens de l'humour subtil que je décelai chez lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire maladroitement, choisissant de répondre dans un chuchotement, d'une petite voix cassée et fragile :

 _\- ...pourquoi pas..._

Il parut surpris par ma réponse car je vis le haut de son masque se soulever au-dessus d'un de ses yeux, comme s'il levait un sourcil invisible derrière son tissu violet. Très attendri, il esquissa un sourire attendri en ma direction avant de tourner la tête vers une montagne de déchets où je regardai instinctivement, stupéfaite en y apercevant trois autres silhouettes semblables à la sienne, qui semblaient l'attendre au clair de lune. Il soupira et se pencha alors à mon oreille pour y chuchoter doucement comme un secret qui me fit frissonner :

 _\- Au fait, je m'appelle Donatello..._

Et alors qu'il me reprit la main, timidement, craignant que je ne le repousse, je m'y accrochai aussitôt comme à ma vie. Car c'était le cas. Seule, ma vie pouvait éclater à tout instant comme une bulle de savon. Une balle perdue. Un geste du bras. Une lame tranchante. Ce genre de choses va très vite quand on est une humaine fragile et inoffensive telle que moi. Et cette créature...cette tortue...ce Donatello...à cet instant, il n'était qu'un inconnu complet pourtant avec lui, je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Même avec ces silhouettes plus loin qui nous attendaient, je savais que j'étais en sécurité et que je n'avais plus rien à craindre de personne. Et dès qu'il me guida à nouveau pour sortir de cet enfer, je sus que je le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde si tel était son désir.

* * *

 _Voilà, ce n'était pas très long mais c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.  
Pendant que j'écrivais, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce qui concerne le lieu, il s'agit sans doute de la décharge que l'on voit dans l'épisode « L'homme détritus » (série de 2003, épisode 9).  
En ce qui concerne les tortues, il s'agit bien entendu de la version de 2014. Donc voilà.  
C'est un OS un peu alien et un peu banal à la fois, je trouve, parmi ceux que j'ai écrit et je ne suis même pas sûre de son utilité maintenant. Se suffit-il à lui-même? Mérite t-il une suite ou pas? J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que dès que je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire et que ça a été compulsif et que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire quand même.  
En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review !  
Kiss les gens !_


End file.
